Humans
by Zemia Mazen
Summary: Los humanos están siendo controlados por sus propios demonios. El escuadrón de Shinoa Hīragi escapó rápidamente del escenario con Yūichirō inconscientemente en sus espaldas. Guren tomando decisiones drásticas, y Shinya recibiendo el peor castigo de todos por sospechas de su posible traición a los mandos superiores. [Incesto] [Harem!] [KureShin] {YuuMitsu & MikaNoa leves menciones}


.

 **Takaya Kagami & Yamato Yamamoto.  
Copyright ©**

 **Titulo:** **Humans  
Advertencia [1]: **Posibles spoilers. Palabras soeces. [Au] [Yaoi] [Yuri] [Harem]

 **Género:** _[Suspenso] [Yaoi] [Violación] [Romance] [Sobrenatural]_ _[Comedia]_

¿Review?

Actualizaré probablemente v:

* * *

.

.

En el cielo no existía más aquel celeste tan característico del propio, solamente el rojizo del atardecer en las mañanas, mientras que, en las noches, la oscuridad reinaba básicamente toda en la ciudad.

Yūichirō Hyakuya, el Serafín del final, y antiguamente cadete del Ejército Demonio Imperial Japonés, escapó —llevado inconscientemente— al lugar más retirado en conjunto de su amada familia, incluyendo a Makoto Narumi.

Los oficiales no les quedó de otra descartar la idea de salir a su búsqueda, después de todo, en la compañía de los adolescentes estaba un experimento de la secta Hyakuya y posteriormente convertido en vampiro, por lo tanto, enfrentarse con él era un riesgo despiadado que debían correr.

Shinya, primeramente suspiró profundamente y alzando de improvisto el impacto hacia la mejilla del teniente coronel, Guren Ichinose.

Todos, a excepción de Kureto y del mismo Guren, abrieron sus labios emitiendo un sonido indiscutible.

— ¡Guren! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! —El hombre de cabellos platinos, cuestionó en rabieta.

Kureto sonrió considerablemente. Las cosas serían más interesantes en estos instantes.

— ¿Ah? Lo más obvio, ¿No comprendes?, el Serafín ha escapado. — Respondiendo naturalmente, torció ligeramente sus labios indicando frustración.

— ¿Serafín? ¡¿Desde cuándo le dices esa manera a Yuu?! —El escuadrón de Guren omitieron agregar sus opiniones en la pelea verbal de esos dos, podían complicar la situación—. Te quería encontrar, y aquí estás siendo otro.

—Todos cambiamos, Shinya. — Decía Guren mordiendo su labio inferior a modo de burla—. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo, en el pasado eras más agradable que en el presente, ahora eres una molestia en el culo.

Shinya entrecejo su mirada.

—El pasado… ¿Eh? —Murmuró—. Por lo menos esta molestia en el culo confiaba en ti. En el pasado, literalmente te dejé el camino libre por Mahiru, te ayudé múltiples veces, ¿Y así me agradeces, ESTÚPIDO padre postizo?

— ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡El gran Shinya puede decir groserías! —En minutos, Guren soltó una carcajada provocando derrumbar la poca tolerancia que Shinya había guardado.

—Guren Ichinose, en definitiva estás muerto para mí. — Los orbes azules reflejaron odio, decepción.

Kureto en definitiva sonrió orgullosamente al escuchar esas palabras valiosas las cuales eran raras escuchar de los propios labios de su hermano adoptivo el cual razonaba entre sus pensamientos que mierda sucedía en estos instantes con su compañero de cabellos azabaches, sin embargo, está era la oportunidad que había intentado buscar hace tiempo atrás donde curiosamente, Shinya, de algún modo, conoció al teniente coronel de apellido Ichinose, provocando su época de rebeldía en la escuela media.

Todo volvería a hacer como antes, ¿verdad?

Shinya le obedecería en cada momento, estaría a su lado, hablándole como si él fuese importante en la vida, y obviamente olvidándose de su extraña obsesión por el idiota de Guren.

—Guren-sama debería moderar su lenguaje. — Menciono Sayuri nerviosamente sintiendo la mirada desaprobatoria del susodicho hacia su persona. La necesidad de soltar lágrimas y abrazar fuertemente a alguien era tanta que no podía alzar su propia mirada castaña a la oscura y reprochar nuevamente la falta de modales en el asunto.

El azabache le observó descaradamente emitiendo un chasquido de lengua.

—También eres una molestia, sin embargo, ya eres una basura en el escuadrón al igual que todos ustedes. — Le contestó con simpleza.

Instantáneamente Sayuri cubrió sus labios soltando un sollozo terrible al escuchar aquel comentario desagradable. Goshi no pudo aguantar replicar esa absurda declaración sin sentido.

—Discúlpate, eso fue demasiado. Puede ser que yo sea una basura, lo aceptó, no obstante, las señoritas estuvieron contigo desde tu infancia, apoyando tus decisiones, ¡No puedes decirles basura, idiota! —Decía Goshi defiendo a Sayuri en sollozos.

—Hey, Kureto. — Habló Guren con superioridad al susodicho—. Goshi Norito, Mito Jūjō, Sayuri Hanayori, y Shigure Yukimi están bajo sospecha por alta traición a los mandos superiores por defender al Serafín Hyakuya y al vampiro en cuestión.

— ¡No puedes hablar enserio! —reprochó Shinya alterado.

¿Cómo demonios Guren podía dar ese argumento? ¡Ellos son inocentes! ¡En sus mentes solamente existían las esperanzas de salvar al teniente coronel desde un principio después de su captura! Incluso ¡Desde antes!

—También… él. — Dudó en segundos, pero, señaló al Hīragi de cabellos albinos.

La mayoría presente guardó silencio ante el resultado.

Kureto le pensó; — De acuerdo, el escuadrón de Guren Ichinose quedará en el subterráneo bajo vigilancia. Su castigo se decidirá en un mes. Y Shinya, perteneces al mando principal, sin embargo…—Discretamente sonrío—. Tu sentencia será peor.

—Shinya-sama… — Susurró Mito.

—Estúpido Guren. — Decía Goshi.

Shinya asintió a su llamado, cerró sus párpados negativamente.

—Kureto… — Diciendo el nombre de su hermano, continúo—. Por favor, permíteme tomar el castigo de ellos… no se merecen ésta injusticia, en absoluto. El verdadero traidor de aquí, soy yo.

El azabache de cejas pobladas, asintió.

—Me parece correcto tu decisión, y además, no creó verdaderamente que ellos sobrevivan al castigo que pensé, no obstante, al ser un hombre fuerte y determinado podrás soportarlo, no por nada perteneces a la familia Hīragi, Shinya.

—Sí señor.

Las miradas reposaron en Guren.

— **¡Ara~~! Es la primera vez que veo a Shinya en completa molestia, incluso sus ojos reflejan aquellos deseos de matar cómo en el pasado cuando me presente ante él. —** Mahiru le mencionó en faceta de sorprendida—. **_Entonces, ya sé tú verdadero plan Kureto. Tú deseas la separación de estos dos, y finalmente se cumplió. Ahora Shinya te obedecerá fielmente como un perro faldero, mientras qué, Guren, solamente me escuchará y no a él. —_** ****Pensó.

—Ustedes, váyanse. — Ordenó Kureto al escuadrón de Guren—. Shinya, acompáñame.

—Sí…— Arrastrando su contestación, miró disimuladamente al azache poseído.

—Esto no es un adiós. — Goshi dictó ampliando una verdadera sonrisa amistosa sólo para Shinya.

—Es un ''Hasta luego''. — Afirmó el mismo.

— **¡Qué hermoso! ¿No te parece Guren? Esta escena se le llama amistad, donde los compañeros buscarán miles de formas posibles, e imposibles, volverse ver… pero… no te incluyeron… ¿Por qué será?**

—Cállate Mahiru. — Murmuró.

Observando detenidamente cómo los hermanos Hīragi se marchaban a una zona donde platicar, suspiró.

 **'' Guren Ichinose, en definitiva estás muerto para mí. ''**

¿Por qué aquella frase le dolió? ¿Shinya en verdad le odiaba?

 **= « = « = « = « = « = « = « = « = «**

Su cuerpo le dolía inmensamente, sus párpados cansados no podían abrirse, sin embargo, a su alrededor podía escuchar voces ajenas.

— **Eres el humano más idiota del mundo.** — Ashumaru mencionó, despertando en acto a Yuu el cual sacudió su cabeza intentando recuperar sus recuerdos del combate, no obstante, parecía imposible.

—Y tú el demonio más raro. — Le contestó—. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Mika? ¿Dónde están ellos, Ashumaru?

Ashumaru envolvió una sonrisa.

— **Están muertos por la miserable culpa de un chico idiota de cabellos oscuros tratando de salvar a sus compañeros, y al padre.**

Yuu escapó un sollozo, ocultó sus ojos llorosos con las palmas de sus manos, incrédulo.

—No… puede… ser. — Despacio comenzó a murmurar.

 _Su amada familia murió por su decisión de tomar poder del Serafín, y este era el cruel resultado de sus acciones egoístas._

— **Fue una broma, están en buenas condiciones.** — Admitió burlesco el demonio observando las expresiones del humano de apellido Hyakuya el cual quitó rápidamente sus manos, miró fulminante al chico de cabellera morada sosteniendo una sonrisa superficial en sus labios—. **No me mires así Yuu. Eso te sucede por desobedecer al demonio, y además, esos humanos son agradables de cierta manera, apoyando las ideas más absurdas que tu mente crea, pero, me sorprende la lealtad que Mikaela posee hacia tu persona, que lindo.~~**

—Mika siempre buscará una forma de mantenerme a salvo. — Yuu entrecerró sus párpados soltando más lágrimas de lo usual.

Su hermano, su mejor amigo, y compañero, se volvió un vampiro completamente al beber su sangre desde el cuello en un supermercado abandonado en los suburbios destruidos en los ataques de hace años atrás.

Lanzó un suspiró profundo, y al momento, dirigió su mano en la zona susodicha. Al parecer las marcas desaparecieron.

Un rubor cubrió ligeramente sus pómulos.

— **Vaya, eso fue raro… Yuu… ¿Qué sientes por Mika? No soy experto en sentimientos ni nada por el estilo, pero los humanos pueden expresar aquello llamado amor con facilidad cuando están con sus personas amadas.**

— ¿Amor? Probablemente. — Posó una mano en su barbilla, analizando el comentario de Ashumaru—. Técnicamente Mika es mi hermano.

— **No hablo de amor fraternal.**

Yuu arqueo una ceja no comprendiendo.

— ¿Amor fraternal? ¿Existe tantos significados a la palabra amor?

— **No sé si aparentas ser ESTÚPIDO o realmente lo eres, bueno, la fuerza física compensa la falta de cerebro**. — Indicó Ashumaru en instantes—. **Me refiero al amor profundo, ¡Besos, pasión, aventuras, sexo, bebés!**

Yuu se ruborizo de pies a cabeza.

— ¡No tengo esa clase de amor por él! ¡Es mi hermano! — Exclamó avergonzado—. ¡Y somos dos hombres! ¡¿Dónde supones eso?!

— **No jodas Yuu, esas miradas intensas que se dan, el sobrenombre de ''Yuu-chan'', piensas en él, incluso te preguntas… ''¿Dónde estará?''… ¿Cómo quieres que no malinterprete esas señales tan homosexuales?**

— ¡Estoy hablando enserio! ¡Eso no es amor! ¡No estoy enamorado de Mika! ¡Y jamás lo haré! —Expresó fuertemente con ambos puños cerrados.

 **= « = « = « = « = « = « = « = «**

Mikaela estornudo repentinamente y sintiendo su nombre hablarse en otra parte.

—Oh, ricitos de oro atrapó un resfriado~~. — La Hīragi sonrío extendiendo un pañuelo al blondo sentado en el suelo frío y áspero, esperando su turno para ver a Yuu en la cabaña donde todos pusieron un granito de arena para hacerla resistente a futuras tormentas—. La posesión del demonio no ha desaparecido. — Advirtió sentándose a su lado.

—Yuu-chan volverá a ser Yuu-chan. — Aceptando el pañuelo prosiguió en comentar, bajando su mirada rojiza a la chica—. Gracias.

Shinoa asintió.

—No me des las gracias… aún… ricitos de oro.

A una distancia considerablemente, Kimizuki, Mitsuba, Yoichi, y Makoto reuniendo leña suficiente, se acercaban a la cabaña, sin embargo, pararon al mirar esa escena tan amistosa.

—Shinoa-san y Mikaela-kun se están volviendo buenos amigos, ¿Verdad? —Interrogó curioso Yoichi.

—La enana uva, y el vampiro acosador. — Murmuró escalofriante Kimizuki—. ¿Soy el único que siente miedo con esté dúo?

—No eres el único. — Le respondió Mitsuba—. Pobre de BakaYuu, teniendo a dos personas molestas a su lado.

—Pero Mikaela-kun se ve una persona pacífica, no creó que le haga bromas pesadas a Yuu-kun.

—Al contrario, hace tiempo tuvimos una charla acerca de nuestros hermanos, y me contó que un día, Mikaela le jugó una broma pesada cuando eran niños. — Informó Kimizuki.

— ¿En qué consistía esa broma pesada, Kimizuki?

—No lo sé, pero Yuu comenzó a vomitar después de contarme un poco de su pasado inadecuado.

Mitsuba y Yoichi compartieron miradas.

—Entonces Mikaela de pequeño era una Shinoa…

— ¡Tenemos que alejar a Mikaela de Shinoa lo más pronto posible! —Su voz sonó aterrada.

— ¿Ah? ¿Por qué? —cuestionó desinteresado Makoto.

En las imaginaciones respectivas de los chicos una idea se cruzó en sus mentes donde Shinoa reía maléficamente con un escenario destructivo mientras que Mikaela le acompañaba con su rostro inexpresivo sosteniendo una soga metálica entre sus manos.

 **= « = « = « = « = « = « = « = « = «**

Shinya en desolación al caminar detrás de su hermano el teniente general del imperio, pensó en su situación cómica.

Técnicamente salvó la vida de sus compañeros, y al mismo tiempo diciendo sus palabras más sinceras a su proclamado mejor amigo, mientras qué, su castigo sería acabo de la decisión de su padre o su hermano, dependiendo.

En el subterráneo, la temperatura era inestablemente incomoda. El frío, el olor, y la humedad daban la idea de un descuidado servicio de limpieza, puesto qué, las instalaciones debían ser utilizadas constantemente por seguridad de invasión en la superficie por los vampiros.

— ¡Es hermoso! ¡Me encantaría unas vacaciones aquí~~! —Dramáticamente comentó dando saltos irónicos en los pasillos—. Nee~~, el subterráneo es maravillo.

Kureto paró sonriendo con muchísima falsedad al pobre de Shinya el cual tomo posición de defensa.

—Tu castigo será más maravillo.

 **= « = » = « = » = « = » = « = » = « = » = « = » = « = »**

 **Continuara**

 **= « = » = « = » = « = » = « = » = « = » = « = » = « = »**


End file.
